


Restoration

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, post fight make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “What?” He asked. There had to be some way he misheard.“Do you want me to leave?” Cody asked again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Restoration

Everything with beauty has the ability to destroy. Lightning, while bold and bright, can start fires and stop hearts. The sun creates sunrises, sunsets and cancer. Water sustains life as easily as destroying it. 

Love can make a person stronger. It can also break a person into pieces. 

His heart has been broken before: Obi-Wan is no stranger to heartache. He had no parents until he was fifteen. His father and former fiancée were murdered by the same man. He’ll never forget the look on his brother’s face, all those years ago, when he screamed about hating the elder man. 

There are more people who have left than stayed. Obi-Wan has learned to accept this fact.

It never hurts any less when they leave.

They both knew this was coming. Obi-Wan had been busy with his students’ grades, projects, research and theses. Cody had been on call nearly every night for the past month. Echo was still in the hospital. They hadn’t heard from Ahsoka. They’d both been under a lot of stress. Instead of dealing with it, they’d both tried to suppress it and move on. 

Well. Suppressing feelings is how arguments start. 

(Qui-Gon would have kicked  _ both  _ their asses for letting it fester this long.) 

Their argument ended minutes ago, yet Obi-Wan couldn’t remember its origin. He stood in front of Cody, staring at the ground between them. This wasn’t their first fight. It's not even their  _ worst  _ fight. Nonetheless, there was an uncertainty in the air. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. Neither wanted to be the first to act. Obi-Wan felt kilometres away from him, not steps. 

(He wants to close the distance and take Cody in his arms. He wants to bury his face into his neck and breathe in his scent. He wants to apologise and kiss away the frown lines that haven’t left Cody’s face in a month. He wants-) 

Cody sighed. “What are we doing?” He asked softly. “This is the first night we’ve been home together in  _ weeks  _ and…” he trailed off. Obi-Wan snuck a glance and found he looked exhausted. It was obvious he’d been running his hand through the left side of his hair. He leaned against the table with his head bowed. His expression was unguarded and sad. “We’ve both been under a lot of stress,” Cody continued, “and I’m sorry for taking it out on you.” 

“Cody-” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

Obi-Wan’s head shot up to meet Cody’s gaze. “What?” He asked. There had to be some way he misheard. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Cody asked again. “I can stay with Rex for a night, or however long you want.” 

Obi-Wan knew the other well enough to know what that meant. He was offering to leave until things slowed down. On paper, this would be the perfect solution. They wouldn’t take their aggression out on each other. They could come back together and start fresh. Logically, Cody was suggesting a real solution to their problem. 

“No.” Obi-Wan responded, recoiling slightly. He met Cody’s forlorn gaze with a determined one. “You’re right- we haven’t been good to each other lately. I’m to blame for that as well." He bowed his head slightly. "I truly am sorry.” Cody looked away. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. Trust me: I am aware of how unbearable I’ve been." He didn't hear Cody's quiet huff over his own breathing. "If you think time apart would do us well, then,” Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and crossed his arms. He wouldn’t cry right now. He wouldn’t cry until Cody left. 

~~ There are more people who have left than stayed. ~~

Things were quiet for a moment. Obi-Wan didn’t dare look at the other man. He was scared of what he’d see. 

(There are more people who have left than stayed. It never hurts any less.)

“I don’t want to go,” he heard Cody admit softly. 

Obi-Wan swallowed and looked up. “Then stay,” he said, just as soft. Cody straightened and met his gaze. “Please,” he finished. 

It took Cody three steps to close the distance between them. He took Obi-Wan into his arms and held him tightly. Obi-Wan buried his face into Cody’s neck and breathed, willing his heart to stop pounding and his eyes to stop watering. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me, cyare,” Cody declared. 

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shuddered breath. 

There isn’t a doubt in his mind that love is beautiful. He also knows that beautiful things can destroy; but something damaged can be repaired if one works for its restoration. 

Cody’s love makes him stronger. He is the beautiful bolt of lightning on a hot summer's night. He is the sunrise with all its glorious colours. He is the calming tide coming in to the shore.

He is one that stayed and never left. If Obi-Wan has his way, that will always remain fact. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKo8OrBdLz8) while writing :).   
> Black Lives Matter- donate, spread awareness and educate yourself!!!!


End file.
